


fool's gold

by firewoodwander



Series: for the discord, from the discord [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: There’s a card on the desk of their room that says the bottled water’s free and plenty of condoms on the nightstand—Hardcase seems determined to make very good use of them tonight.
Relationships: Hardcase/Hunter (Star Wars)
Series: for the discord, from the discord [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	fool's gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moons_Secret_Stash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_Secret_Stash/gifts), [abunchoftookas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchoftookas/gifts).



> I think I can safely blame this on [Moon,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_Secret_Stash/pseuds/Moons_Secret_Stash) seeing as they're the one who put them in my head. Thanks, this one's for you two!

“Now that’s a pretty sight.”

Hunter grins and wiggles his hips before retrieving the water bottle from the fridge and straightening up. He cracks open the seal and takes a long drink, kicking the door closed and turning back towards the bed. Hardcase, spread out in a mess of sheets and pillows, smirks and takes the bottle to watch Hunter slide in beside him and stretch out languidly with his head on his hand propped up on an elbow.

“Something you like?”

Hardcase sips from the bottle and lets his eyes drag overtly down the line of Hunter’s body before he cracks a wicked grin. “You could say that.”

“Oh yeah?” The water is passed back, drunk from, set aside. “Wanna do something about it?”

There’s a damp, dirtied flannel at the edge of the bed and a condom still warm in the bathroom bin, but Hunter can already feel his dick twitching in renewed interest at the scrutiny. He rolls forward, bracing himself over his partner.

“You don’t need a rest?” Hardcase asks. His eyes are hooded and his gaze already fixed to Hunter’s lips.

“No,” he chuckles. “Do you?”

“No,” Hardcase says, and leans up to kiss him slow and hard and run tricky fingers down the length of his spine. Hunter shivers and lowers himself over Hardcase’s body, thighs bracketing hips and chest brushing chest. The hand Hardcase sneaks up to tug on a nipple has him rocking forward, rutting his mostly soft cock against his leg.

There’s a nip to his bottom lip and Hunter pushes forward, licking Hardcase’s tongue into his mouth and teasing his own entrance with the thought of his hard cock soon sliding against it. The taste of himself is still there from earlier, faint and fading between their mouths.

While he hadn’t exactly been sure  _ how _ tightly he should have been keeping Hardcase between his thighs, his lover had seemed pretty damn happy with the outcome either way. If Hunter was honest, they were still fairly breathless from that alone.

“Force, you’re hot,” Hardcase mumbles. “So kriffing sexy. What d’you wanna do to me?”

Hunter hums, but otherwise says nothing. Instead he reaches back to cup Hardcase’s cock—perkier than he’d thought—and nudge his arse back tellingly against it, rocking back and forth so that he teases the best places on both of them.

“Fuck yes,” he hisses.

“That good for you, Case?”

Hardcase groans and smacks his head once against the pillow. “That even a question?” he grumbles. “Yes, very yes. Now just—snog me until I’m hard again or something.” 

So eloquent, Hunter thinks, but entirely reasonable. He lets Hardcase catch his lips for another pretty kiss before he pulls away gently, ghosting his mouth over skin in a trail from cheek to collar. His hips he moves in lethargic little rolls against Hardcase’s thighs, his teeth and tongue attaching themselves to soft skin in the juncture of neck and shoulder and sucking. Hardcase hums and digs his fingers fleetingly into the bruises already blooming on Hunter’s waist, radiating an ache so good Hunter can’t help but groan, and then slides his palms up to skim nails down his shoulders instead.

Hunter loses himself in marking up Hardcase’s neck for long moments, minutes, maybe, until their cocks are hard again and sliding up beside each other, stringing whines from between their lips. Reaching down with single minded purpose, Hardcase prepares them for another round while Hunter positions himself as best he can leaning on still-weak arms. 

A soft and familiar slip of fabric lowers over Hunter’s face and slithers across his skin. Surprised and blinded, he jerks back and nearly chokes on a ragged breath, but Hardcase only shushes him gently and caresses his sides.

“This okay?” he asks, voice rough.

Hunter swallows in the darkness. “Yeah. Yeah, ’s good.”

“Good.”

The bandana pulls tight around his temples as Hardcase yanks the tails to tighten the knot, and Hunter nearly bites through his lip holding in a pitching keen.

“Like that?”

“Like that,” he breathes, and twitches at the brush of Hardcase’s slick cock against his rim. It slides up between his cheeks and teases him something awful when he tries to push back on it, his abused entrance once again screaming for attention. He tilts up, pushes down—denied,  _ again. _

_ “Hardcase,” _ he grits out, and without warning Hardcase slams up into him, startling a shout from Hunter’s throat and a jolt of his weary cock between them. He can feel himself trembling while his fingers cramp and claw at Hardcase’s shoulders, and, with determination, he begins to drag himself up and down the length of the cock inside him.

Everything is so much. So much and not enough, and shudders run amok along Hunter’s spine at the sensation. Hidden to him, the air around them is vibrating, pulsing with their heartbeats and static that may be imaginary, maybe not. Heat coils and washes through his groin and Hunter moans after that gliding friction—a brush that lights up his walls, his rim, everywhere good inside him in tandem with the stretch that persists no matter the good, hard fucking he’d received not an hour before.

“Look fuckin’ incredible baby,” Hardcase grunts below him. Hunter follows the sound of his voice and captures his mouth easily, though the kiss turns into more of a swapping of air and spit as he pants with the effort of riding the bastard as hard as he can. His eyes are screwed shut despite the blindfold; the darkened red cloth absorbs the sweat that trickles from his hairline and doesn’t shift a fraction. Hardcase’s fingers are digging into his bruises again and he yelps breathlessly, bucking and rutting with more abandon and less finesse by the second.

The sounds Hardcase is making and the slapping of skin on skin ring in his ears, too loud, not loud enough, resonating through his skin and skull and he needs more,  _ more, it’s so much already— _

He sits farther upright, drops down, and Hardcase’s cock practically  _ sparks _ off his prostate. Hunter yells out again, all but turned to gelatin, and bites Hardcase’s jaw when he laughs, as sharp and hard as his deep grind feels inside. Undeterred, Hardcase glides his hands down behind Hunter’s bent knees and tugs, tipping him backwards and forcing him to scrabble behind himself for purchase. Leant back and sprawled from Hardcase’s chest to his shins, Hunter finds himself fully on display and blind to the ogling he’s no doubt subject to. It’s a bad angle to be bouncing on anyone’s cock, but with every roll of the hips Hunter is gasping and trembling and grasping at the bedsheets.

“You’re enjoying this,” he accuses between breaths.

“You bet I am,” Hardcase replies. Fingers dance over the insides of Hunter’s thighs and it’s torture, it’s heat and a touch that tickles and makes to drive him insane. “You look like you were fuckin’ made for this.”

_ “Ah!” _

Hunter cries out at the sudden touch to his cock. The cock that’s been neglected to drip and dribble down his abdomen, and now throbs with the threat of release with every stroke of blaster-calloused fingers. When he finally gets his knees back under him, he takes advantage of the break he was afforded to return to his onslaught, squeezing with every lift and circling his hips around every downward stroke. Hardcase grunts and pumps him faster, pulling him closer in his lap. Thighs fold up behind Hunter’s back and Hardcase begins to rise to meet every perfect thrust. A swipe of a thumb over his wet slit has him shuddering, shaking apart on weak legs, and one more clench of his ass around Hardcase that has him groaning and arching and coming into his last deep thrust into Hunter. His hand doesn’t stop, twists and pulls and squeezes and Hunter follows him over, comes hot and messy over the both of them, and throws his head back into a long moan as he does.

Hunter feels fucking  _ drained _ as he slips off Hardcase and crashes back down to the mattress. He knows he won’t be walking anywhere for at least another few minutes as he pants for breath, feeling empty, and he still has the blasted bandana to take off before he falls asleep behind it instead.

Sounds of shuffling and breathing fill the room, and he feels Hardcase’s hand drift towards his face before the cloth lifts away, dropping damp strands of hair awkwardly over his face. He swipes at them and blinks his eyes slowly open to meet Hardcase’s gaze across the pillows.

“Welcome back, sweetcheeks.”

Hunter scoffs and flicks an arm out to bat him away, chuckling tiredly along with Hardcase’s quiet laughter.

“Maybe not, then,” he allows. He leans over to kiss Hunter once more before lying back and reaching for the cloth. “You were amazing.”

Hunter smiles slowly and stretches out the limbs he can still move. He can almost feel Hardcase’s eyes on him like a physical touch, even after all that, but… 

“I’m not going again tonight, if that’s what you’re after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
